Don't run from me
by The Lady J
Summary: Bella and Jasper have been through a lot both by themselves and together, but this last incident could take them away from each other for good. one shot! my first one


**Ok so this is my first one shot and really it came to me in a dream. i woke up at 5am and the whole story was in my head, it wouldnt even let me go back to sleep how rude is that! i really hope you enjoy this and now that i am finally done with this one shot i can finally get back to Make me love you and maybe a chance encounter (which i am having massive writers block on) any who. i will also be working on a one shot of bella's dream in chapter two of make me love you. ok i am done talking now! oh and dont hate me please!**

Bella and Jasper had been best friends since freshman year of high school, each of them had their fair share of demons and it was those demons that brought them together.

Jasper was 11 when both his parents had perished in a house fire. He was the only one that made it out a live and for a long time he suffered from survivors guilt. He was sent to live with his Aunt and uncle and their son Edward. Luckily for him Carlisle was a doctor and had many resources at his fingertips to help with the guilt. His parents had also left him a not so small fortune so they could afford the very best doctors.

When Bella was 9 years old she watched her beloved father gun down at a bank trying to stop a robbery in progress. A traumatic experience at any age but for one so young to see such violence was devastating. To say that it changed her was an understatement. The sweet mild tempered girl was never to be the same. Her mother did everything she could when it came to the post traumatic stress disorder that she suffered from, everything but what she really needed—a mother.

Renee never wanted to be a mother; to say Bella was an accident would be a lie. Bella was meant to be. She was destined for great things. Renee knew all of this. She knew this because even after all of the precautions taken to prevent a pregnancy it still happened. Renee loved this child from the moment she found out about her, but had no idea how to be a mother. She did the best she could and that was all anyone could ever ask for.

Bella had no parents, not really anyway. Her mom was her best friend but never the one to take care of anything. After Charlie had died it fell to Bella to; cook, clean, pay the bills and even make sure that Renee was up and ready for work on time even at 9 years old she was more responsible then Renee. Bella did what she could to hold herself and her family together, but after her mother re-married everything fell apart.

Phil was a great guy and both Renee and Bella loved him. He was everything Renee needed but the exact opposite of what Bella needed. With Phil in the picture Bella no longer needed to take care of her mother. She was 15 when her mother re-married, 15 when she lost her best friend and mother all at the same time. 15 when she got a second chance at a family.

The Cullen's had moved the to little town of Forks, Washington between belle's 8th and 9th grade year during the summer. And life was never the same.

She was on a beach down in La Push just hanging out on a blanket reading one of her favorite books when suddenly she found herself sprawled out on her back looking up at a beautiful blond boy laying on top of her. Only his rivaled her blush. In that moment she knew she was in love.

"Sorry miss, I didn't see you there." He had said with a slight twang as he picked himself up off her. She was amazed to see how truly beautiful he was.

He was tall and lanky in an awkward sort of way, as if he had just recently gone through a growth spurt but that was nothing unusual for a 15-year-old boy. He had muscles but they weren't very defined yet and his honey blond curls hung loosely in his beautiful deep green eyes. He was tan and the red board shorts he was wearing hung on his hips showing off his prominent and deep v with a little bit of light blond hair traveling from his belly button and disappeared into his shorts. He held out his hand to help her up and as she touched his hand a shock went through her body.

Four years she stayed friends with one Jasper Whitlock. Four years she kept her feelings for him a secret, covering up them and her many other issues with promiscuity and drugs. Sure they had got drunk together, they got high together they even slept together a few times, Jasper always thought it was her way of coping he had no idea that it was so much more.

They were the best of friends, Jasper was always there to help pick up the pieces when Bella got her heart broken but he never understood that he was the one doing the breaking and mending. She stood by at watched as he dated psycho after crazy psycho and never said anything. They went everywhere together and did everything together; they were each other's wing-men.

Finally after four of keeping how she felt inside, she had decided to come clean. She couldn't live the way she was living any more. She didn't want to continue being just his friend anymore. Little did she know her life would completely change that day?

As she stood there in his room, she thought about everything they had been through together. Puberty (well hers cause he had already started going through it when they met), high school, the popularity contests, the break ups and the break downs and last but not least graduation out of high school and into adult hood. They have weathered so much and their friendship remained intact, would they be able to weather this if it turned out that the love she had was unrequited? A sound from behind her made her jump, she spun around hoping to see her love but instead was staring into the familiar jade green eyes of a man she had come to know and love as her surrogate father.

Carlisle Cullen, was a gentle man, handsome and inhumanly young looking for his almost 50 years of life. He took Bella in and treated her like one of his own, but the smile he had on his face scared her, never once had she seen his face so contorted with rage and desire. It scared her. He said her name once before she found herself flush against the wall with Dr. Cullen forcing himself on her.

JPOV  
Jasper was coming home from work when he saw Bella running from his house, clearly cry. Her hair was messed up, her clothes were ripped and she looked like she was bleeding. He called her name and she ran faster, not even looking back at him as she pulled out of the drive and sped away.

That was one month ago. He had not seen her since that day. How clearly he remembers it, it will forever be burned it to his brain.

He walked into his house and heard the water running in his parent's bedroom. He knew Esme was away on business for the day so it was Carlisle that was home. He was home while Bella was there. Did he see what happened? Jasper had gone into his bedroom and the sight that he saw froze his heart. His normally neat room was in shambles. Pictures had been knocked off the wall and left smashed on the floor. There was a small amount of blood on the floor and wall and the contents of his desk were also scattered on the floor. His bed was what made him sick, it was torn apart and there was a larger amount of blood on the sage green comforter. A pair of Bella's underwear lay ripped on the floor where they had obviously been tossed but they lay next to a pair of men's boxers that could only be his dads. The realization of what had happen pained him and he ran to the bathroom effectively emptying the contents of his stomach before running from the house. The images of what had taken place swirled around in his head, Bella trying to fight off a man that she had thought of as her father, getting hurt in more ways then one as that man had made a decision to make her his, and the image of Bella beaten and broken running from his house after words. He felt sick again, he was supposed to protect her, he was her best friend and he had let her down. He had let her think she was safe from the world when he was around and or in the sanctuary of the Cullen house, but he had been so wrong and it was his fault. He let this happen how did he not know this was going to happen?

Without knowing where he was going he found himself at her house. He needed to talk to her, apologize to her for what that man had done and get her to go to the police but she wasn't home. And some how he had known that she was gone but he needed to see for himself. He walked into her bedroom—a bedroom that he had come to think of as his own for all the time he had spent in it over the years—and found that all of her stuff that was packed for the move across country for school was gone. They still had a month and a half before classes started so she shouldn't need all of the stuff yet it was gone. She was gone. But where would she go? Jasper had no idea where to even start looking, but he would start looking. However he would give her a head start she needed sometime to herself and he needed to get a few things from the Cullen's. So home he went home. When he had returned home his _father_ no Carlisle this man was no father, was sitting in the living room watching TV as if nothing had happened. Disgusted, Jasper couldn't even look at the pathetic excuse of a man that sat of the couch and quietly went up to his room to clean and pack what little he wanted to take on this trip to find his Bella.

When he got to his room he found that his job had been done for him, Carlisle was obviously covering his tracts; he must not know that Jasper had already seen the path of destruction his disgrace had left. Jasper grabbed a few of the pictures off the wall, his lap top, chargers for cell phone, computer and ipod, his check book (he would need money) and all of the clothing he could fit in the two large military issue sea bags (that belonged to his father Major Whitlock), and left as well. But before he could leave he had to say his goodbyes to Esme and Edward so he wrote them a note.

_Esme and Edward,_

_I am truly sorry to have to leave you like this with out a word or even a solid explanation but I can no longer live under the same roof as long as that man is there, not after what he did. He has brought shame on this family and I will no long call him father, he is nothing to me. So with that I must say good-bye, I am headed to New Haven a little early but I have a few stops on the way. I need to find her and apologize; I can't let her leave me. I will call when I find a permanent place and get settled. Know that I love you both and I will be seeing you both again._

_Much love,_

_Jasper_

One month, in one month he had lost everything he had ever loved. He had no family and his best friend was M.I.A but worst still was that he had lost the one true love. For he loved Bella Swan with his heart, he had always loved her and in one moment she was taken from him and he didn't know if he would be able to get her back.

He had tried to look for her. In La push where her friend Jacob Black was, in Phoenix where here mother's side of the family was, and in Florida where her mother and husband were vacationing but had not found her in any of these places. His last home was Yale; if she weren't there he truly would have no idea where to look. They were both set to start classes in a few weeks time and he hoped he would find her there.

They had signed up for classes together so he knew when she was set to be in class and where she would be. That is of course if she hadn't changed her classes or dropped out all together. Though he supposed he would know if she dropped out, seeing as how he is the one that paid for her term. Had she dropped out he would suddenly have a large refund check in his pocket. He had paid for her whole year and would continue paying her way through college as long as she was there, despite the impending doom of their friendship. As long as she would allow he would be there to help provide even if it was only in a monetary fashion. She would never have to repay him even if they never spoke to each other again. He loved her with everything that he was. Every second apart from her felt like an eternity locked away in the fieriest parts of hell. He felt like he was being burned alive and yet drown from the inside at the same time. The water in his lungs could not help put out the fire that was siring his skin. Nothing but her would help and he knew he needed her to survive.

BPOV

She did the only thing she could after what Dr. Cullen had done, she ran. She ran far and fast and long. She couldn't face him, not after that and she sure as hell couldn't face Jasper. Would Jasper believe her if she told him what happened? Would he take Carlisle's side? What was she going to about Jasper? She couldn't stay away from him she needed him. He was her rock when she needed some one strong, her light at the end of the other wise dark tunnel. He was her life force, her reason for getting out of bed everyday. Why she didn't let the pain, sorrow, confusion and anger eat away at her. He was the reason that she was in New Haven. Would he look for her here? Did even care that she was gone? He hadn't take back his money so she guessed he didn't hate her.

It was with a heavy heart that Bella walked to her first ever Yale class. When making their schedules the best friends had made sure that they were either taking all their classes together or were at least in class at the same time so that they could spend all of their free time together. They were only able to take one class together it was that class that she was most dreading and it was that class that she was off to first.

As she walked in she noticed that the classroom was empty allowing her top pick of seats. She took a seat in the very pack in the corner so that the only way he would see her is if he was actually looking for her. The students filed in and took their seats. The teacher a very beautiful blond woman by the name of Professor Hale had walked in and attempted to call the class to order as _he_ walked in. Her breath caught in her throat and she began to get dizzy. As he looked at her the world righted itself and for the first time since that day in the Cullen's house her pain and sorrow were gone and she felt a calm suddenly come over her.

He ran to her, they knew the teacher was talking but neither of them cared nor understood what she was saying. Bella felt herself being lifted from her seat as two strong loving arms encased her. Tears fell from her face and she felt home.

"Don't run from me again, I can't lose you. I love you Isabella."

"I wont ever run again. I love you Jasper."

**really dont hate me i really do love carlisle and it really was just a dream that i had to put on paper. the dream was of a girl and a guy running away with a baby in her hand and when i woke up my brain was forming the story before i could shut it up. now i didnt make her pregnant because i feel thats its just so over done but it still gave me the idea of the story. so dont hate please**


End file.
